What You Mean To Me
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Have you ever thought about what you and I are alike in the this world Ti?" "What do you mean Po?"


In the world of love, there is an unspoken rule. That rule being that at least once in your relationship, you and your lover compare each other to something in the world. What something would that be you may ask? Well, the sky's the limit when it comes to that sort of thing. If you're really curious though about hearing one, how about I take you down to the Valley of peace. Where the setting is night, and the sky is bursting with so many stars you couldn't count them in a lifetime. Where they laid like a backdrop for the full moon that was shining down onto the valley, and onto the only two people who were awake and sitting atop of the place they called home. Those two people, being the lovable and caring panda that he was, Po. Who wore a cloak of pure black that had white Chinese lettering on the back of it. Lettering that read, 'Peace'. While the other, was his mate and his world, Tigress. Who was laying her back against Po's and was wearing a pure white cloak that had black Chinese lettering on the back of it. Lettering that read, 'Love.' For the two, well, I'll let them take over from here everyone.

"Quite a night, wouldn't you agree kitten?" Po asked sweetly. Slowly wrapping his arms around the feline's waist. While placing his right paw on her belly and laying his left paw on top. He also, gently laid his head on the left side of the tiger's neck. Gestures that made said tiger, purr with delight and warmness.

"It is dumpling, quite a night indeed." Tigress stated warmly to her caring panda. Rubbing her head against his, in a manor that made her love blush with all but happiness. For he knew that he was the only person in this whole entire world that she would be this soft with. This loving towards. Which resulted in him, giving her left cheek a soft warm lick of love.

"Being sweet as always I see." Tigress chuckled happily. Placing her right paw on top of Po's left paw, and then placing her left paw on top of her right paw. It was soon after this, the two took each other's heads away from another. To which they began to look at each other in the eyes deeply. Where a soft jade green had met a fiery amber, two colors that wouldn't normally mix. Here though, between them, they blended together just like a steaming bowl of dumplings with a hot bowl of noddle soup on a cold windy night.

"You know, I never get tired of being lost in those eyes of yours Ti. I always seem to find something new about you when I do." Po chuckled warmly, pressing his nose to his lovers' nose.

"Is that a fact sweetheart? Well, I would be lying if I didn't say the same about those wonderful eyes of yours. Than again, I'm not sure if I will find anything new. You've told me pretty much everything about you That I know of." Tigress whispered with a grin. Removing her nose from the pandas, before closing her eyes after doing so. She had then laid the right side of her head on the left side of Po's neck. Whom looked at her warmly.

"I wouldn't exactly say that love, there is something I still haven't told you." Po whispered softly to her. laying his head against Tigress's. Whose eyes, had slowly opened back up due to her panda's words.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a low tone, still keeping her head in his neck. It was then, Po removed his paws from underneath Tigress's. Causing her paws to fall onto her belly. Acting quickly though, Po grabbed her right paw with his right, and her left paw with his left. Intertwining his fingers with hers, still keeping both of their paws on her belly.

"Well, have you ever thought about how our love is? Like, how it is compared to something in the world we live in? Or rather, how you and I are like one thing to another?" Po said with wonder, making Tigress have a bit of a confused face from what her mate meant in his words.

"I'm not sure what you mean Po, sorry." Tigress admitted, not trying to be difficult. It was just that, well, she didn't know what he was trying to get across to her. From the kiss she soon received on the top of her head though, Po knew she wasn't trying to be and understood.

"It's alright Tigress, maybe I'm trying to be all wisdom like Oogway. It's just that, to me, I feel like what I am is the wind for you. Always trying to carry you to places that you never have seen. To try and help you feel things you have never felt before. To try and make sure you only have the brightest of days, even though I know it's impossible to always do so. I know that there are dark days. That they are inevitable, but even so I try and push you out of them as fast as I can so you don't have to deal with them. For I know you have dealt with enough days like those." Po stated in a soft and caring tone. Gripping his lovers paws tightly, while also beginning to rub his head against Tigress's. Trying his best to show that he truly felt the way he had just described to her. He didn't have to though, for Tigress always trusted in the words he said to her, and this was no different. In fact, it was downright powerful. Going so far as touching the deepest core that was her heart. This was showed on the outside from her own grip tightening on Po's, and the warm loving lick she gave the pandas neck.

"Po, I believe I understand what you meant before in your words. It makes me think of what I am to your caring wind. It's like…it's like I'm a dancing leaf in your wind. A leaf who at first was scarred of taking a chance and leaving behind what she had grown to know. Scarred of what would happen if she allowed herself to leave the 'home' she had formed inside of herself. To take that leap in the trust of someone else. Something she didn't have a true or deep understanding of for most of her life." Tigress said in a sorrowful tone, her face beginning to show a frown due to the memories of what life was like before her 'wind' had come into it. What she was like. Seeing the state his mate was now in, Po had begun to feel bad. Fearing his words had caused his love to become like this. He felt like he had to apologize for bringing the subject up, but before he could. He had saw that frown of hers slowly turn into a happy smile.

"I'm glad I took that chance though. I'm glad I took the chance to trust you with everything I had Po. You have shown me sights I thought I would never see. You have made me feel in ways I thought I could only be felt in my dreams. You made me feel loved and liked I belonged when so many others didn't. You've done more for me than I could ever ask. Which is why I don't want you to feel bad about the bad days that come. It's like you said, they happen but you always do your best to make them pass as fast as you can for me." Tigress stated happily with a smile on her face, giving a slight purr. That purr though soon disappeared as did her smile. As she began to think about something hard.

"It makes me wonder though what would've happened if I never took the chance I did with you Po. If anything, I most likely would still be acting like I could do everything on my own. Feeling like not needing the help of others, acting all…hardcore. Not to mention, not knowing what it means to mean the world to someone and of what it means to have love in your heart." Tigress stated sorrowfully, closing her eyes before fully burying her face into Po's neck. When she did this, Po couldn't help but frown, thinking to himself of what his life would've been like if Tigress hadn't entered his life. Where is leaf would have never caught his wind. Thoughts that made him close his eyes and give her another soft kiss on her head, before laid his head on top of hers.

"It's hard to think about us never meeting. That's not the case though Ti, we did, and we are here now. Together, where the wind who wondered alone for so long got to carry a dancing leaf who is the most important person in his life. A dancing leaf this wind promises to never let fall, but to always carry and give his best for. After all, he loves that leaf more than anything in this world." Po stated in a serious yet loving tone. Letting tears fall from his eyes, which dripped onto to Tigress. Who herself began to shed her own tears, which stained the pandas neck fur. Yet those tears weren't from pain or sorrow, as Tigress began to show a small smile.

"This leaf knows how much her wind loves her. Just know my wind, this leaf loves you just as much and will always love you." Po himself, then began to show a small smile of his own. It was then, the two of them just sat there in silence. Knowing that enough words had been said that night between them. Unknown to them though, that off in the forest on the outskirts of the valley. A small gust of wind had appeared, picking up a singular leaf from a branch and lifting it up to the night sky. Up to the full moon. What could that mean? Well, only the wind and dancing leaf could tell you that.


End file.
